A Misunderstanding
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: Wincest! *grins* Click and read for details and the story! This is my first Dean and Sam story! Ahem, just a notice to any and all who read this, remember I only write fics where Dean is the seme and Sammy is the uke... Never, ever ever... will Sam be the seme or Dean be the uke though sometimes they may seem to switch roles in the various fanfics I will have written. Thank you!


Wincest- A Misunderstanding

Dean and Sam

Disclaimer- Don't own… *whines* If I did… there would be a hell of a lot more Wincest loving. *smirks*

Warning- Wincest/Incest/Yaoi… Slight Destiel… Oocness for Sammy and maybe Dean as well… er… Anything else? Oh yeah, AU considering Dean is 20, Sam is 16, and Cas is maybe 19? I don't actually know his age in the show so I'm not sure what it is in this story.

Summary- Sam and Dean had just had a huge fight about Castiel and his obvious love for Dean and Sammy runs away. But then Castiel confronts Dean and kisses him. Sammy sees this and runs away again. (Poor Sammy-boy, he's just getting his heart broken so many times, isn't he?) Dean runs after him, pissed at Castiel now, and more than worried about his Sammy.

-0-

Dean sighed softly as he sat on the edge of his and Sammy's bed, the only bed in the room of the motel they were currently staying in, and shook his head. He and Sammy, _his_ Sammy, had just gotten done fighting over something so stupid.  
About how Sam was jealous because of the way he thought Dean was looking at Castiel and the way Castiel was obviously looking at him. And Sam had been sick of the looks from the angel, and had been so hurt because Dean hadn't been doing anything about them.

Now he was sitting in their room alone because Sam ran away after having thought he hurt Dean because of his so-called 'stupidity'.

It wasn't long before Cas appeared in front of Dean and the older Winchester looked up, immediately pulling up his poker face before addressing the angel.

"Hey Castiel, what's up?" He asked, appearing cool and relaxed while the angel however, looked nervous and a wreck. "Cas?" Dean questioned, now frowning in apparent concern for the angel.

Though, before Dean could even blink, Castiel did the one thing that Dean never thought he could do. Castiel was kissing Dean.

For weeks now, Castiel had been planning on gathering his courage to kiss Dean, so that he could show the older Winchester just how he felt. But what he didn't take into consideration was the fact on how Dean would feel… or Sam.

Dean's eyes were wide with shock and before he could pull away from the angel when he recovered, the kiss was broken from the sound of glass shattering on the tile floor of the motel room and a pained, sharp, and broken gasp that came from none other than the younger Winchester.

"D-D-Dean…?" Sammy stuttered out, chest tight, tears running down his cheeks, hands clenched, and his heart shattering once more.

"Sammy!" Dean's eyes widened more and he panicked. "Sammy wait!" He stood up, pushing Castiel away quickly just as Sam took a step back from the doorway. "Sam… that wasn't what it looked like! No, Sam! Damn it!" He growled out as he watched Sam take off again and he cursed all the curse words he knew in several different languages before turning to Castiel who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "What the hell where you thinking Castiel?! Kissing me like that!?" He growled out before spinning on his heel and taking off after Sam. "Sammy!"

-0-

Sam ran all the way to the local park, choking back his tears. He knew it… he just knew it! Castiel and Dean did like each other! He knew Dean didn't love him anymore… he just knew… Who could love a broken guy like him… a demon no less? That's what he was, wasn't it?

He stopped running after so many seconds and felt to the ground near a fountain before breaking down completely. He didn't even try to hide it anymore from those who were looking at him in pity.

"Sam!" He stiffened up at the voice, the shout of his name, but didn't move. No… he refused to move. To give Dean the pleasure of watching him run away like a coward again. He wouldn't do it. "Sammy…!"

He felt, rather than heard, Dean drop beside him and felt as Dean wrapped his arms tightly around the younger brother. Sam stifled his crying and tried to push against Dean, to push him away, his body tight and stiff. "Go away! Leave me alone!" Sam cried.

"No." Dean said in a soft voice, not faltering in the slightest as Sam tried to push him away some more, and he tightened his grip on Sam a little bit. "Sammy…" He started to say, resting his chin on top of Sam's head, after kissing the mop of hair on his head, when Sam stilled in his movements from the one word. "I'm not going anywhere until you let me explain what happened… Okay?"

It took a few moments, a few seconds longer than Dean would've liked, but Sammy nodded his head stiffly. "O-okay…" He sniffled.

"Okay." Dean sighed and he loosened his hold on Sam a bit but not enough that Sam could escape if he chose to. "Look, love," Sam couldn't help the little flutter his heart did when Dean said 'love' or even 'baby' to him, "that kiss meant nothing to me. Castiel just appeared out of nowhere and then kissed me. I was so shocked I couldn't push him away right away." Dean frowned but smiled when he practically heard Sam purring as he was rubbing circles on his back. "The kiss meant nothing to me…" He repeated, more softly this time and he chuckled when Sam nuzzled into him, wrapping his arms tightly around Dean.

"I-I'm sorry!" Sam sniffed and Dean tightened the hug once more.

"Sh… it's fine, everything is okay. I'm not hurt, Sammy, you don't have to worry." He said automatically and Sam sighed softly before pulling back just a little so he could kiss Dean.

After so long of both sitting by the fountain, Sam sighed once more and closed his eyes tightly as he rested against Dean's chest and he smiled as he stuck his tongue out in secret. "I told you he liked you…"

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, Sammy-boy." He responded and Sam smiled brighter. "He may like me," Dean added as Sammy looked up at him and he stole a kiss from the younger boy, "but I love you. And _nothing_,"He said sternly and Sam ducked his head sheepishly before looking back up with a softer smile and Dean smiled back, kissing him again, "will ever change that fact." He finished up.

Sam let out a small sigh of relief at that and Dean flicked his head lightly, causing Sam to let out a non-manly giggle and Dean laughed. "I love you Dean," Sam murmured, tired now and Dean picked him up, bridal style. Sam didn't even care, more tired than usual, though his cheeks were slightly red.

"I love you too, Sammy." Dean smiled at him lovingly as Sam fell asleep in his arms and he began walking back to the motel.


End file.
